Twilight: Revamped
by Juniper Baggant
Summary: Realistic AU. Edward Masen moves to Forks where he meets the mysterious Bella Cullen. His life starts taking a strange turn when he resolves to uncover her secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I decided to write a Bella/Edward reversal story because I'd read others and, while I like the concept, felt that the other stories lacked realism. So, here is my version which is (I hope!) a more realistic AU. One thing I tried to do is make Edward sound more modern. I also tried to think about how thing's would've been different for the Cullens if Carlisle hadn't found Edward first. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the books. If I did I'd buy a Corvette ZR1.

------------------------------------------------------------

I stared gloomily out the car window as my mother and I drove down US-101. We had left Chicago almost two days ago for our move to Forks. Some little town somewhere in Washington.

"Edward, I just need a change. I want to be somewhere safe, where I don't have to worry about gangs or drugs. Please understand." My mom had pleaded and I gave in.

I do understand. I know my mom has been shaken up since my dad died. He was mugged on his way home from work. He'd lived in Chicago his whole life and this was the first time anything like that had ever happened to him. He tried to do what you're supposed to, he gave over his wallet and watch, no problem. They shot him anyway. I don't know why.

So, I understand my mom is scared. I was a little scared too. I just don't like running away. Being chased out of the only home I know. Away from my school, my hangouts, my friends. I hate it, but I also know my mom needs me right now. So, I'll do what she wants, even if it sucks.

We eventually made it to Forks and wound our way through the narrow, tree-lined streets. I had to admit, there was something pleasant and peaceful about the town. Night was falling and there was a kind of glow. We pulled into the driveway of our new home and I ran my hand through my bronze colored hair, frowning.

"It's kinda small, Ma."

"It's _cozy_," she grinned happily. "Anyway, it's bigger than our old apartment and the mortgage is less than the rent we were paying."

I shook my head. Whatever, she was happy, that was all that mattered. We headed up to the porch and my mom fished the house key out of her purse.

"Ta-dahh! Our new home!" She gestured grandly and motioned me to head inside. I walked in tentatively, it was dark and I had to fumble around for the light switch. I found it and flipped it on, flooding the narrow hallway with light. My mom stepped over the threshold, still grinning like a maniac. "I'm so glad the movers got here first," she chirped, "now we can at least get the beds set up and have a good night's rest."

"You mean _I_ can get the beds set up, don't you?"

"You got it, kiddo. You do the heavy stuff and I'll order us some take-out."

I gave her a mock salute and headed upstairs. I didn't mind setting up the furniture. I liked working with my hands and it would give me some time alone. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I was pretty nervous about school tomorrow. It was the middle of the school year and I was going to be at a school with kids who'd probably known each other since they were babies. Making friends would be tough and I guessed I was gonna be pretty lonely for awhile.

---------------------------------------

My mom pulled up to the local high school. I looked around in surprise. It didn't look like any kinda school I'd been to. Instead of the standard concrete type of building, it was a buncha little brick buildings on a grassy lawn.

"You have a great day, sweetie. I'll be back at three to pick you up." My mom gave me a cheery wave good-bye and I waved back half-heartedly, dragging myself from the car. It was pretty embarrassing to be dropped off at school by my mommy. Back in Chicago I could take public transportation to school, here it looked like I'd have to try and get a job so I could buy a car.

My mom had dropped me off by a small brick building with a sign reading FRONT OFFICE. I headed in so I could get my schedule and maybe a map. This campus looked a little confusing. There was a fat lady with red hair and glasses behind the front desk. She looked like my Aunt Janice. I walked up to the desk and cleared my throat.

"Uh, hey, my name's Edward Masen. I'm here for my first day."

The receptionist glanced up from her work and looked me up and down speculatively before giving a bright smile. "So nice to meet you! I hope you'll be very happy at our school."

I looked at her a little apprehensively. I've always had a good idea what people were thinking and it seemed like she was thinking some things that could get her in trouble. I grabbed the schedule and map she held out and backed towards the door.

"Do you need help finding your way around?"

"Uh, nah. I'm cool. Thanks though."

"Well make sure the teachers sign your schedule and bring it back here at the end of the day."

"Okay, thanks." I ducked out the door and headed around the corner. I studied the map and schedule before heading off to building number three for English, my first class. I found the building okay and walked inside just as the bell was ringing. I brought my schedule up to the teacher for his signature and received my reading list for the class. It looked like the stuff we'd been doing in Chicago, so that was good, I wouldn't be behind or anything.

The rest of the morning went pretty well. I was glad to see that it wouldn't be hard making friends. The guys were all pretty cool and the girls were _very_ friendly. There was one chick, Jessica, in my Spanish and Trig classes who walked me to my classes and invited me to sit at her table for lunch. She was cute. Curly black hair and a nice body.

It was at lunch that all the kids in my class started asking the questions they'd been saving up. They wanted to know it all. Why'd we move? Did I like Forks? What were my hobbies? What music did I like? What sports? What was Chicago like?

"Aren't there, like, gangsters and stuff? Like the Sopranos?" This came from some blonde named Laura, or something.

"Uh, well, the Sopranos are in Jersey, actually. Anyway, there really aren't gangsters, just gangs, y'know? Like crack dealers and stuff. I avoided all that kinda thing though. My friends and I tried to steer clear of the rougher neighborhoods."

"Did you ever see anything?" Laura pressed.

"Well, it's hard to avoid sometimes. But ya just gotta keep your head down and move on."

The girls were staring at me with wide-eyes and the guys were looking impressed. I was feeling pretty awkward so I looked around the cafeteria to avoid their gazes. That's when I saw them.

There were five of them, all sitting at the table in the farthest corner of the room. They didn't look alike, different body types and hair colors, but you got the feeling they were related. They were all pale with shadows under their eyes and they were all really good-looking. There were two guys, some big dude who looked like a football player and a smaller blonder guy, about my build. Then there were the three girls. A blonde, who was, there's no other words, just smoking hot. She looked like a swimsuit model, or something. There was also a shorter girl who was petit and perky. And then there was the most beautiful girl I think I've ever seen. She had long brown hair and a slender, graceful body. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it.

One of the guys, Mike, saw me staring and poked me in the side with a laugh. "Enjoying the view?"

"Who are they?"

"The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The big guy is Emmett Cullen, the smallest girl is Alice Cullen and the other girl is Bella Cullen. They're foster kids. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"It's weird!" Jessica cut into our conversation abruptly, looking annoyed, "They're all together, like _together._ Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice. And they _live_ together!" It looked like she didn't want me noticing the other girls. I hoped it wouldn't turn into a problem. Jessica was cute but I didn't really wanna date her.

"Well, they aren't related though." Mike pointed out.

"Still. Don't you think it's weird, Edward?" Jessica smiled at me sweetly.

"I dunno. I guess if they're not related it's ok. I can see how it might be weird though." I said, trying to placate Jessica. She nodded looking appeased and then launched right back into questioning me.

After lunch was over I found out Mike was in my Bio class and he offered to walk me over. On our way, I asked Mike if Bella had a boyfriend too.

"Nah." Mike shook his head a little morosely. They're all really stuck up, y'know? Guys don't have a shot with those girls."

I nodded knowingly. Looked like Mike'd been shot down a couple times. When we reached the classroom, Mike headed over to a lab table and I went over to the teacher. He signed my slip and told me to sit at the only lab table with an empty spot. I looked over and saw I was next to Bella Cullen. I grinned. Even if she was stuck up, I'd have a nice view from now to the end of the year. But, as I walked over, she suddenly went rigid and fixed me with the meanest look I'd ever seen. I paused, unsure how to proceed. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again her face was a blank slate. I approached her cautiously and sat down next to her. She shifted her seat to the side and leaned as far away from me as possible. I frowned. What was her problem? This was way beyond stuck up, this was just antagonistic. Well, two can play that game. I slouched in my chair and leaned far away from her too.

The hour dragged by and she never moved an inch. I had no idea why she was being such a bitch. I didn't do anything. Maybe she doesn't like to share. When the bell rang she bolted from her chair and practically flew out the room. I stared after her in shock as Mike approached my table shaking his head.

"Tough luck, bro. She shot you down too, huh? What'd you say anyway? She looked pissed."

"I didn't say anything! I don't know what her problem is," I shrugged, "Chicks, man."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it. What's your next class?"

"Uh," I glanced at my schedule again. "Looks like gym."

"Me too. I'll walk you over."

I nodded and grabbed my books. We walked over to the gym and the coach found me a uniform. He didn't let me play though and I had to sit on the sidelines the whole time. It was just volleyball though, so I didn't mind as much.

After class, I headed back to the front office to drop off the signatures I'd collected. When I walked in I saw Bella Cullen again. She was leaning over the desk talking intently to the receptionist. I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying but it sounded like she was trying to get out of our biology class.

The door opened then and a gust of wind blew in as a girl ran in and dropped a piece of paper on the desk. Bella Cullen's back stiffened and she slowly turned, fixing me with another nasty look.

"Never mind then," she said in a melodic voice. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." Then she turned and ran out the door again.

I headed over to the desk and dropped off my signatures. I was starting to get pissed off. What was this girl's deal anyway? I didn't do anything and she had no right to act like that. She wasn't that hot. Well, okay she was, but still…

I walked outside wondering if I should confront her but she'd already disappeared. As I was debating going to find her, my mom pulled up and honked her horn. I jogged over and climbed into the passenger seat.

"How'd your first day go, sweetie?"

"Fine," I lied. She didn't look convinced but, to my relief, didn't push it. I sighed and looked out the window as the rain started to pour. Maybe she'd be in a better mood tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow, another update. It's amazing what I can do without sleep. I better harness all this creativity before it runs out. ^_^ I'm not sure how long this'll be in the end, it's a little too early to tell. I'm thinking I'll try to match Twilight chapter for chapter with a few exceptions. We'll see. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited me. That always makes me smile. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the books. If I did I'd buy a Corvette ZR1.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I don't know if she was in a better mood the next day because she never showed up. It seemed arrogant to think she'd be absent because of me, but it felt like too much of a coincidence. Although, maybe I just wanted to believe she'd thought of me as much as I'd thought of her. I hadn't been able to sleep at all the night before. It was too quiet in Forks and I couldn't shut my brain off. I kept replaying the day over and over again. Her behavior didn't make any sense. It was a puzzle I couldn't solve and it was driving me nuts.

By the time my mom dropped me off, I'd resolved to confront Bella Cullen. But lunchtime rolled around and she wasn't sitting with her family. Then it was time for Bio and she wasn't there either. I didn't get it. _Was_ it because of me? Did she hate me so much she couldn't bear to be in the same room, the same school? What was she going to do for the rest of the year? I tried to push her out of my head. Tell myself she didn't matter, forget it. But I found myself thinking about her all the time.

I thought about going up to her family and asking about her but I didn't wanna look crazy or desperate. Plus, I don't like to say it, but the big one scared me a little.

I tried to push her out of my head by focusing on school and making new friends. I was getting along good with Mike and his buddies. Some of the girls were pretty flirty and I was debating if I should ask one of them out. Jessica was the biggest flirt but it seemed like Mike wanted her, so I tried to ignore her. Everyone was planning a trip to some nearby beach and they invited me along. I figured it'd be a good way to kill a week-end and agreed quickly.

The week passed by and Bella still didn't show up. Every day I couldn't relax until I saw her family come into the cafeteria without her. I didn't know why I still felt so apprehensive. Half of me wanted her to show and the other didn't want to see her ever again.

My first week-end in Forks was pretty chill. I hung out with Mike and a couple of his friends, Ben and Tyler. We played some basketball and watched a movie when the rain got too bad. Still, whenever I got myself alone, my mind could only focus on one thing.

On Monday, it started to snow after class and I got into an impromptu snowball fight with the guys. It was a lot of fun and we were bummed when the bell rang. We picked it up between our other classes though, and we were a little late to lunch because of it. As I walked in, my eyes went to the table in the far corner, strictly out of habit. I stopped and stared, there were five people there today.

"Hey, Ed? You okay, dude?" Ben prodded me on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. Trying to remember if I did my homework for Bio." I shrugged my shoulders and headed with them over to the lunch line. As I ate my lunch I could barely focus on what anyone was saying. My eyes kept drifting over to that corner table.

She caught me staring a couple times but she didn't look mad or anything. She even smiled a little. I felt a warmth in my chest, she was so _pretty_ when she smiled.

After lunch the snow was all gone and it was raining. No snow fight, so I actually got to class early. She wasn't there yet so I sat at the empty table and waited. I was getting nervous now. I sighed in frustration and buried my head on the table.

I heard the chair next to me pull back loudly, but I didn't even move.

"Hello," said a sweet, quiet voice.

I looked up in surprise. She was talking? She was still seated really far away and she was still leaning back. But she was talking and she had a bright, happy smile on her face.

"My name is Bella Cullen," she went on. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Edward Masen."

I was seriously confused. Was she bi-polar or something? Maybe she had amnesia? Maybe _I_ was insane?

I kept staring, unable to form a coherent thought or even stammer out a hello. She started to look confused too, like she'd done something wrong. Luckily, the teacher, Mr. Banner, walked in and I quickly turned to face the front.

He explained the lab for the day and it sounded kinda cool. We'd get to use microscopes to try and identify different phases of mitosis. I really like microscopes. I like all the stuff you can see with them. I briefly wondered what Bella'd look like under a microscope. Ugh, I was being weird.

We got our materials and Bella pushed the microscope towards me.

"Would you like to go first?" She smiled sweetly at me and I got distracted.

"Or I could…"she looked worried, like she'd messed up again. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Ladies first." I said with a grin. She smiled back tentatively and peered into the microscope.

"Prophase." She said in an official voice. Then she placed the next slide and slid the microscope back to me.

I stared. Damn, that was like, two seconds. I mean, I'm pretty good at science, but I'm not that good. She must have a photographic memory or something. I looked at the slide as quickly as I could, trying to show off a little.

"Anaphase."

"May I double check?" Bella grabbed the microscope and our hands brushed. Her fingers were cold, colder than ice. But the weird thing was that when our hands touched I felt a weird tingle of electricity. Like I'd been shocked, or something.

"I apologize," she murmured as she yanked back her hand. She went back for the microscope though and I looked on in shock as she gave it another two second glance.

"Anaphase."

I grimaced. I'd told her that. Man, she may be acting nicer today but it looked like she was still pretty stuck up. We went through the rest of the slides pretty quickly. She didn't bother to check my work again. I guess she realized I wasn't as stupid as she thought. We finished way ahead of the others and I leaned back as I tried to avoid looking at her. It was hard though.

"Uh, hey, have you done something different with your hair?" I said, without thinking.

She laughed at my odd question. "No."

"You look different today."

"It's too bad about the snow," she said abruptly, distracting me yet again. Was she trying to change the topic?

"Uh, yeah. We were having fun with our snow ball fight. You shoulda joined." I grinned at her and she smiled back.

"No, if I get my clothes dirty, Alice would have a conniption."

"Alice, that's your sister, right?"

"Yes. She's a little obsessed with fashion."

"But not you? Are you real outdoorsy, then?"

She paused, thinking it over. "Hmm, in a way, I guess." She smiled, like she'd made a joke. "It's more that I don't worry about appearances as much."

I nodded. I guess when you always look great you don't have to care as much.

"So, how do you like Forks?" She asked, changing the topic again.

"Oh, ya know. It's okay. It's real quiet though. I miss the city. I lived in Chicago my whole life so it's strange living here."

"Why did you move here?"

I scratched my head. No one had asked me all direct like that. I hadn't wanted to go into the details either. It was hard to talk about. I looked into her warm, golden eyes. It seemed okay to tell her for some reason.

"Uh, my dad. He was, um, murdered. My mom, she got freaked and wanted to move someplace safer. She's got a couple friends here from college. They hooked her up with a good job and she found a house and here we are." I shrugged, and watched her reaction tentatively.

Her eyes filled with concern. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, ya know." I shrugged it off but I was glad she didn't try to act like she understood or ask any prying questions. She was _cool_. "Anyway, I wasn't really wanting to move. My mom left the final decision to me but, how could I say no? It was what my mom needed and, well, it's kinda dumb, but I'm the man of the house now. I gotta protect her." I didn't know why I was telling her so much. She was just a good listener.

"I think that what you're doing is really honorable. Your mom is lucky to have you."

I flushed. "Uh, thanks. Y'know, after last week I wouldn't expect that from you."

She looked sheepish. "Oh, I am sorry. I behaved abominably. I, um, hadn't really eaten." She smiled like she'd made another joke and I stared at her. She was way over my head.

Mr. Banner called the class's attention and began a lecture on the lab. I reluctantly turned back to the front but I kept peeking at Bella. She'd seemed kinda into our talk but she was back to leaning far away and she was gripping the table hard.

When the bell rang she gathered her stuff and flew out the door. I stared after her in amazement. Clearly bi-polar.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This chapter was a little hard to write. I, of course, am not trying to create a carbon copy of Twilight with the names changed. So, I wasn't sure how to handle the car accident. There are some things in the book that are not dependent on whether Bella or Edward is the human. The students in school, the classes available, etc. The problem was, what would change? Well, here's the final result. I hope I got it right. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or favorited me. That always makes me smile. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the books. If I did I'd buy a Corvette ZR1.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I was eager to get to school the next day. I wanted to see Bella again. There was something about her that just pulled me in. I wanted to learn everything about her and there was so much I didn't know. When we'd talked in Bio I'd shared a lot more than she had and it made me feel like we weren't even.

Luckily, my mom wanted to leave earlier than usual. It had rained the day before and there was ice everywhere. My mom hates driving in winter weather. She goes at least 15 under the limit the whole way. I offered to drive as far as the school but she refused, she says my driving makes her even more nervous.

My mom pulled up to the school and waved good-bye as usual. She drove away as I dug through my backpack, looking for my English notebook. It was stuck so I yanked it out roughly, knocking my homework to the ground. I sighed as I bent to pick it up but a sudden gust of wind blew my papers across the parking lot. I cursed under my breath and went to grab them. I managed to catch up with them and gathered them quickly, before they could blow away again. As I straightened, I happened to catch Bella standing on the other side of the lot with her family. I paused, staring, for a few moments. She looked up suddenly and gave me a small smile. I waved and she waved back. I was feeling really good when I suddenly heard a weird screeching noise.

I turned my head sharply and saw the familiar shape of Tyler's blue van. He was sliding rapidly across the icy parking lot, brakes squealing, and he was headed right for me. I stood there, frozen in shock, as the van barreled towards me. I closed my eyes and braced for impact when I was suddenly pulled backwards. I flew in a straight line through the air and landed with a thump. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the grassy tree bank next to the parking lot. I watched fascinated as Tyler's van hit the spot I'd been in not five seconds ago.

I slumped forward and put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe what had just happened, what had just happened? I felt a presence beside me and looked up to see Bella kneeling down next to me.

"Are you okay? I saw that jump you just did. It was amazing. You must be an incredible athlete." Her golden eyes were filled with awe. I shook my head slowly.

"No, I didn't do anything. I was just standing there and I felt something pulling me backwards-"

Bella nodded sagely, "You must have done it without even thinking. The self-preservation instinct."

I looked at her closely. Something was off again…

"How'd you get over here so fast?" That was it. She'd been so far away and now she was here.

"I was heading over just as the van started sliding. I started to run when you jumped-"

"Yeah, but, that _just_ happened. I mean you're not even out of breath and-"

"Are you okay?" She asked again, "Did you hit your head or-"

"No, I'm fine. How's Tyler?" I glanced up and saw a huge crowd around the van. It had crashed into a tan sedan and both of the cars looked pretty banged up. I stood up and headed down to see if I could help. I turned briefly to see if Bella was coming but she was gone, already halfway towards her family.

I looked over to where they were standing and was surprised by the annoyed expressions on their faces. The blond guy, Jasper (if I remember right) looked pissed. Weird. Were they mad at Tyler? That didn't make sense. Bella? That didn't make much sense either. She only came over to see how I was. Or had she… Did she pull me out of the way? No, she would have told me. Anyway, she doesn't look very strong. There's no way she could have pulled me with enough force to make me fly through the air. There's also no way she could've run across the lot in time. Maybe they didn't like me talking to her, didn't think I was good enough for their little sister.

Well, whatever. If Jasper has that big of a problem he can come tell me. I'm pretty sure I could take him. Course, he'd bring his brother. Hmm, I could probably get Mike to help…The sound of an ambulance siren brought me back to earth. I ran over to see how Tyler was doing.

I jogged over to the van, Bella and her family forgotten for the moment. The paramedics were pulling Tyler out of the van. He looked really messed up, bruises and scrapes all over his face. He was conscious though, answering the paramedics' questions, a good sign.

His van looked a helluva lot worse. It was twisted around the sedan and it looked liked they'd fused together into some weird modern art sculpture. The windows on the van and the sedan were all broken and glass was scattered on the ground.

I saw Mike and Ben standing on the side, their faces filled with concern. I ran over and tagged Mike on the shoulder.

"Oh. Hey, Ed."

"Hey, guys. How's Tyler?"

"He'll be okay. He's banged up but they don't think anything's broken. We're gonna tail him to the hospital to make sure he's alright. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, man. Let's go."

We piled into Ben's used Hyundai Accent and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Some other students had had the same idea and I saw some familiar faces in the waiting room. Laura, oh sorry,_ Lauren_ (she'd corrected me when I'd asked for a pen, like I care) was sniffling in the corner. Please. I know she and Tyler are sorta going out but I bet she was just here to get outta class and maybe score some attention.

We hung around the waiting room for, what felt like, hours before a nurse came out and gave the all clear. Tyler just had to spend the night and was being set up in a hospital room for observation. The other students started to trickle out but the guys and I headed up to ask if we could visit.

"Well-I guess if it's just the three of you." The nurse smiled and led us down the hallways to Tyler's room. "Now, only thirty minutes. He needs his rest." She gave us a stern look and headed back down the hall.

We walked into Tyler's room to see him propped up in bed with a bored look on his face.

"Hey!" His face lit up with a grin. "What's up, guys?"

"Hey, man." Mike walked over and gave him a fist bump. "How are you?"

He rolled his eyes, "I feel fine. I don't know why they won't let me leave, I'm bored already. Plus, the TV's stuck on Lifetime." He sighed, "I'm glad you guys are here. At least I have company for a little bit. Have a seat."

We all pulled over chairs and sat around the bed. Tyler turned to me, "I'm surprised to see you, Ed."

"What d'ya mean? Why wouldn't I come?"

"No, no. What I mean is, just before the crash I saw you by the cars. I thought I hit you."

"Oh. Yeah, I uh, I jumped outta the way."

"That's a relief, man. If I'd have hit you-"

"No worries, dude. Hey, d'ya know if it's gonna snow again before the week-end? The beach trip's still on, right?"

As the other guys launched into a conversation about the beach trip and the current weather reports, I tried to remember exactly what had happened earlier. I don't remember jumping, but what other explanation was there? Bella was clearly the person to talk to. She'd seen the whole thing and could tell me what was up. Unless she lied. I pushed that thought away. Why would she lie? What did she have to gain? I'd confront her and get the truth.

I wasn't able to talk to Bella that day though. When we returned to school Bella wasn't there. None of the Cullens were. I felt like something was wrong but I just couldn't put it in words. I wondered if Bella would be in school tomorrow, would any of them?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Yay! Finals are over! I now have time to update...Until summer classes start...:-( Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or favorited me. That always makes me smile. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the books. If I did I'd buy a Corvette ZR1.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It looked like my fears were unfounded. Bella and her family were in school the next day acting just the same as always. Instead of reassuring me, like it should've, it made their absence yesterday stand out even more. If they left school early, there must've been an emergency. If there was an emergency, why were they back already?

I arrived at Bio determined to get some answers. Bella was already sitting at our table, waiting patiently for class to begin. I slid into my chair beside her and flashed a grin. She smiled back but then looked down at her hands. I paused unsure how to proceed. I didn't really know what I was going to ask.

"Uhm, so…"

Bella looked up curiously, "Yes?"

"Uh, how're you doin'?" God, I sounded like an idiot.

"I'm fine." Bella was staring at me with confused eyes. Probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

I cleared my throat, "That's good. Uh, you left school early yesterday, I was wonderin' if you were okay, or…" I trailed off, she looked uncomfortable. I tried to backtrack. "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay," I finished with a half-smile before looking down.

She placed her hand tentatively on my shoulder and I glanced up, startled.

"Thank you. I appreciate your concern." She smiled softly and I was drawn into her lovely eyes again. They seemed a little darker today, must be the lighting.

"Nothing's wrong though, my siblings and I just ditched." She smirked at my shocked expression.

"You ditch? That-that is surprising. I wouldn't think you'd even know how." I laughed as her eyes narrowed.

"And just what does that mean?"

"Chill. I just figured you're a bit of a bookworm so..."

She sniffed indignantly, "That's all, huh? I am not just a bookworm. I'm-I'm _cool_."

I shrugged, "To other nerds, maybe." I laughed again at her expression, she was fun to tease. She glared some more but then started to laugh with me.

I leaned back in my chair and ran my hand through my hair. Suddenly, Bella went rigid and her face pinched up. She turned quickly in her chair and faced the front of the classroom. I stared at her in confusion.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Her voice was cold and left no room for argument. I stared at her helplessly, trying to figure out what I did wrong. Mr. Banner started class and I was forced to turn to the front. However, I kept casting sideways glances at Bella for the rest of the class. She never changed her position or looked at me again. When the bell rang she left without saying a word.

As the days passed Bella didn't speak to me, didn't even look at me. Her attitude hurt me a lot more than I would've thought. I'd never really gotten hung up on a girl before. Bella was different though, she was special. It sucked, I'd finally found a girl I really like and she couldn't care less about me.

My days began falling into a weird pattern. Time would drag by until lunch when I could see her again. Biology would seem to fly by as I stared at her all through class. I memorized everything about the way she looked. Her soft, shiny hair. Her lovely eyes that seemed to go from light gold to almost black. Her smooth porcelain skin…I felt stupid and perverted, like a sick, obsessed stalker. But I couldn't stop. She'd taken over every aspect of my life. She was all I thought about, all I dreamed about.

Weekends were the worst because there wasn't any part of the day where I could see her. I tried to spend as much time outta the house with my friends so I wouldn't spend my time wallowing in self-pity. However, I wasn't much fun to be around and I felt bad about bringing the other guys down.

"Seriously, man, what is with you?" Mike asked as we were hanging out after school one day. "You always have this bummed look on your face. What-did no one ask you to the dance?"

Oh, yeah, there was a girl's choice coming up. It seemed like it was all anyone could talk about these days.

"Actually, a few girls asked me," I said with a grin.

"Yeah?" Mike asked curiously. "Like who?"

"Uh…Megan, Julie, Rebecca, and Christy." Jessica had asked me too but I wasn't getting into _that_.

Mike's eyes widened. "So, who are you going with?" he asked with a trace of resentment in his voice.

I shook my head, "None of 'em. I'm probably not gonna go."

"Why? Dude, Megan is _hot_. Why didn't you say yes?"

I laughed, "I dunno, man. I'm hoping someone else will ask me, I guess."

Mike shook his head, "Like Bella? Dude, not gonna happen."

"I know that. But-" I sighed, "There isn't anyone else."

Mike nodded in understanding. "So, that's why you've been all messed up. You just need to cheer up, that's all. The beach trip is on for this weekend. It'll take your mind off everything and then maybe Megan'll look a bit better." He winked and I laughed again.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks, man."

***

I was feeling a little more hopeful at school the next day. Mike was right. I needed a distraction, somethin' to help me get over Bella. Maybe I should accept one of the invitations I'd gotten…My heart twisted a little at the thought and I winced. Maybe I wasn't ready for that just yet…

I tried very hard not to look at Bella at lunch that day. I still found myself gazing at her table a few times, though. I kept hoping she'd turn around and smile at me again.

As I was headed to Bio I felt a tap on my shoulder and swiveled around to face Bella. She was looking at me with apprehension and I tried not to look ecstatic to see her.

"Well, this is a surprise."

Bella looked sheepish and gave a tentative smile. "Um, I know I've been rather rude these past few weeks…" A little crease appeared between her eyebrows as she seemed to search for what to say. I tried not to think it was really cute.

"It's just…I don't think we should get too close. It's not a good idea."

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think talking was getting 'too close'. It's not like I was even trying to be friends or anything. I was just being polite."

Was it my imagination, or did that seem to upset her?

"Well, good. I'm glad we're clear. See you around." She turned sharply on her heel and walked briskly in the opposite direction.

"Hey!"

She turned around and looked at me apprehensively.

"What about Bio?"

"I'm ditching!" she called over her shoulder as she continued to walk away.

I stared at her in shock for a moment before running after her full speed. She turned around again as I approached, her face surprised.

"You're pretty fast."

"Oh, thanks," I said. "I used to run track."

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I'm sick of all this. Now, I get if you don't date or whatever. Strict dad, whatever, I dunno. But why can't we be friends? You seem really cool sometimes. Can we just, y'know, hang out?"

She stared at me in shock for a few seconds before flashing her greatest smile ever.

"I'd like that." We smiled at each other for a while and I felt my mood lift about ten times over.

"You should probably get to class," prodded Bella.

"What about you?"

"I'm leaving early; my family is going camping this weekend."

"Oh. Well, uh, see ya Monday."

Bella threw me a final smile before waltzing away. I gazed after her until she disappeared, then raced to Bio. The class had already started and Mr. Banner glared as I slouched into the classroom. He explained the lab for the day - blood typing - and set me up with a couple other students since my partner was absent.

I spent the rest of the day in a daze. Maybe Bella did like me after all. Either way, I couldn't wait 'til Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Whew! It's been awhile! Well, school is now officially over so hopefully I can devote more time to this. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or favorited me. That always makes me smile. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the books. If I did I'd buy a Corvette ZR1.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Now that things had been cleared up with Bella, I was feeling pretty good about everything. I started getting excited about the beach trip that was coming up. I'd never been to a beach except once when I was four. My parents had gone on vacation to see my aunt in Florida. You can't count that trip though because I don't remember it.

I met up with Mike and Co. at Mike's parents' camping supply store. It was a good buncha people, Mike, Ben, Tyler…Jessica and Lauren were there too but then nothing is perfect. We all piled into Mike's Suburban and Lee's minivan and headed off for the beach.

I was sitting behind Mike in his car so I prodded his shoulder. "What's the name of this place anyway?"

"Oh, yeah, I never told you. It's called First Beach and it's part of the Quileute reservation. It's really cool, there are tide pools and a great wood to hike in. Which is good because the water is way too cold to swim in right now."

I nodded and sat back to look at the scenery. I would never get over how different Forks was from the city. Everything was so green and lush and it was really peaceful. I missed my home a lot but I was glad we moved.

We finally arrived at the beach and we started setting up a campsite. The guys and I gathered up driftwood from the beach and built up a bonfire. I stared in surprise at the green and blue flames.

"Cool, right?" Mike said. "It's the salt in the wood."

"Very cool." I stared at the fire for a bit until some of the other guys wanted to go hiking. I was really eager to explore so I headed out with them into the woods. We wandered the forest until we came to the tide pools. The guys and I had a blast jumping around on the rocks and looking at the sea life in the water. I was really starting to get into the whole nature thing. We eventually headed back and saw that some more teenagers had arrived. I guessed they lived on the reservation. The food was already being eaten so we ran over to get a share before it was gone.

I grabbed a couple sandwiches and a soda and sank down onto a log beside one of the boys from the reservation. He looked a little younger than me with long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Nah, go ahead. I'm Jacob, by the way."

"Edward."

"Hey, do you have a car?" Jacob asked, suddenly.

"Uh, no. I just moved here and I haven't really been able to look."

"Well, I'm trying to get rid of my truck. I want to start building another car but my dad won't let me while we have a 'perfectly good vehicle right there'." He said the last part with a stern voice and then rolled his eyes.

I laughed, "Well, maybe. I'd have to look at it..."

All of a sudden Mike barrelled over with a huge grin on his face.

"I just asked Jessica to the dance and she said 'yes'!"

"Way to go, man." I said and Jacob nodded.

Mike sighed happily, "This place is great for romance. Too bad you didn't invite Bella Cullen, maybe she would've said yes too."

I grinned and was about to reply when the oldest teen from the reservation spoke up. "The Cullens don't come here."

I stared at him but his face was impassive. I saw Jacob roll his eyes and I ran my hand through my hair as I puzzled over what this guy meant. It was an odd thing to say and he said it like the Cullens were forbidden or something. Jacob seemed to know what he meant, I wondered if I could get more information from him...

"Hey, Jacob? Do you live near here? Maybe I can check out the truck now."

Jacob's face lit up as he scrambled to his feet and quickly finished off his soda. "Yeah, it's real close, we can walk."

I nodded and followed Jacob as I waved to Mike. "I should be back soon. See ya."

"Okay, see ya."

I followed Jacob across the beach as we made our way to the Quileute village.

"So, what kind of a truck is it?"

"'53 Chevy." At the look on my face Jacob rushed to elaborate, "The body is still in really good shape. And the engine is only a few years old. I've done a lot of work on it."

I frowned, "Why don't you want it then?"

He grinned sheepishly, "It's just so slow. I've got a lead on an '86 VW Rabbit which would be better, not great, but-"

I nodded in understanding. "Well, I guess any car would be good. And the speed limits in town are so low, it's okay if it isn't real fast."

"Just don't take it over 60."

"Christ! Well, it'll make my mom happy."

We shared a laugh and I paused, figuring out how best to proceed.

"So, what did that guy mean about the 'Cullens don't come here'?"

"Y'mean Sam? Well, the Cullens aren't allowed on the reservation."

So, I'd been right about that. "They're not _allowed_?"

He glanced over with an expression of concern. "Um, I shouldn't have said that. We aren't allowed to talk about it."

I laughed, "Damn, dude! What'd they do? Set a forest fire?"

He chuckled, "No, _they_ didn't do anything! See there's this legend that-" He bit his lip in hesitation.

I grinned, "Come on, man, I'm not gonna say anything. I'm just curious."

He grinned back, "Okay, so, the Quileutes have a lot of old legends. How we're descended from wolves, how we survived the great Flood, stuff like that. Well, there's one legend about the cold ones."

I raised my eyebrows skeptically, "The cold ones?"

"Yeah, I know, lame, right? Apparently, my great-grandfather, he was a tribal leader, he knew some of them and created the treaty to keep them off our lands. The cold ones are a natural enemy of the wolf, or rather wolves that turn into men like our ancestors. Y'know, like werewolves."

I stared at him in fascination as he continued his story.

"So, the cold ones are our enemies. But then a pack came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time. They didn't hunt like others of their kind and they weren't supposed to be dangerous. So, the truce was that if they stayed off our lands we wouldn't expose them to the 'pale faces'."

"How were they different?"

"They claimed they didn't hunt humans, they could hunt animals instead."

"So, why aren't the Cullens allowed on your land? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No, they are the _same ones_.", he finished with an eerie voice and wiggled his fingers. We stared at each other for a second and then burst out laughing.

"So," I said with a bemused expression, "just what are these _cold ones_?"

"Blood drinkers, y'know, vampires."

I nodded, still with a grin on my face.

"Yeah, I know, it's ridiculous. But there you go. Just don't tell anyone I violated the treaty."

"No worries, your secret is safe with me."

By that time we had reached Jacob's house and he took me over to his garage to look at the truck. It _was_ in pretty good shape and he was only asking $800 for it. I figured maintenance wouldn't be too bad, I know my way under a hood so I could do most of it myself. I told him I'd take it and that I'd be back the next day. Jacob was ecstatic and wrote down directions to his house from town. We headed back to the beach and rejoined the group.

I didn't say anything to Jacob again about his story but it was the only thing on my mind. I'd pretended not to take it seriously, but in truth, I believed every word.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or favorited me. That always makes me smile. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the books. If I did I'd buy a Corvette ZR1.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I know it sounds crazy. I mean the whole story was like something out of a horror movie, right? But somehow it made sense. I mean all the Cullens were so different from other people. There was just something about them that didn't feel right. The way they looked, the way they moved and talked. And clearly the Quileutes believed it. So, maybe it was true.

I rode back to Forks in silence. The voices around me chattered happily about the amazing day, but I was too absorbed in my thoughts to pay attention.

Mike dropped me off at my house last and I waved good-bye as I headed up the steps. When I got inside I went straight to my mom to ask about the truck.

"How much is it?"

"$800. Jacob really wants to get rid of it so he can start building another car. I have enough saved up for half and it's a really great deal."

"Well…It would save time in the mornings…"

I gave my mom a pleading glance.

My mom chuckled, "Fine, but you're responsible for gas and maintenance…And! If you get any tickets I'm taking the keys."

I pumped my fist in the air, "Yes! Thank you!" I gave my mom a hug and then ran upstairs to call Jacob and let him know I'd be there the next day.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jacob. My mom said it's cool."

"Awesome!" The excitement in Jacob's voice came through loud and clear. "I can't wait to start work on my new car! By the way, if the truck gives you any trouble let me know and I'll fix it."

"Cool. Maybe I can help you work on building your Rabbit."

"You can?"

"Well, I'm not an expert but I'm decent. I used to help my uncle at his garage."

"Oh, man, that's great!"

We discussed his plans for the car before saying goodnight. I was pretty psyched for tomorrow. I love cars and it was good to find a friend who shared my passion.

My mom dropped me off at Jacob's the next morning. I waved her off and promised to be home by 6PM. After Jacob and I took care of the paperwork, we headed out to go pick up some parts he needed for his new car. I drove to get the feel of the truck and I was pretty pleased with it. It _was_ slow and really noisy, but it ran well and it was solid. I appreciated all the work Jacob had put in.

The day went by quickly. We compared schools, talked about our dream cars; I answered his questions about Chicago. We were able to find some parts Jacob needed and even started some work on the engine. Eventually I had to leave but we made plans to meet after school the next day. It was only as I began driving home that I realized I hadn't thought about Bella all day.

***

Of course, that was only temporary. After leaving the reservation she consumed my thoughts once again. I was desperate to talk to her, to confront her with what I'd heard. I wondered if the vampire story would seem more or less ridiculous when I was face to face with her again.

On Monday, I waited anxiously for lunch. I walked as quickly as I could to the cafeteria and felt my heart plummet as I saw that, once again, the Cullens weren't there. Defeated, I got my food and sat down with my friends. As I ate my lunch, I started to fume. Why was she never around when I wanted to talk to her?

As I sat through Bio and Gym, an idea started to form. I wasn't going to Jacob's until 5. (My mom had very reluctantly agreed to me staying out late on a school night when I swore I'd do my homework first.) That gave me some time to head over to Bella's.

After class I headed to the office. I went over to Ms. Cope's desk and gave a little rap to get her attention.

"Oh! Edward! How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine. My lab partner, Bella Cullen, wasn't in class today."

"Oh, yes, she and her family go camping on sunny days."

Hmm. Weird. I tried not to think how that kinda supported the vampire theory. I smiled at Ms. Cope and continued, "Right, well, Bella and I wanted to get together to work on an extra credit project and she was supposed to give me her address today, but she's not here, so…"

Ms. Cope looked surprised. "I wouldn't think Bella would need extra credit."

Damn. "I suppose it's more for my benefit." I chuckled and gave Ms. Cope a wink. Her eyes widened briefly and she flushed.

"Well, if it's for school…" She stood up and went over to a filing cabinet. She rummaged around for awhile before scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Here you go, dear. Good luck on your project."

"Thanks, Ms. Cope. You're awesome!" I grabbed the paper and bolted to my truck. I grabbed a map from the glove box and quickly worked out a route. As I pulled out I worried that they might not be home. The camping trip story could be true. I shook my head. It didn't matter. This couldn't wait any longer.

***

As I got to where the turn-off should be, I slowed down keeping my eyes peeled. I finally saw a dirt road twisting through the woods. I quickly turned on and made my way through the tunnel of green and brown. After what seemed like miles, I spotted a house up ahead. It was a huge, white house. It had a ton of windows everywhere and massive trees spreading a shadow on the lawn.

I parked my car and turned off the engine. I stayed in the car, unsure what to do next. I'd felt brave on the way over. Fueled by annoyance and curiosity. Now, I didn't know what I expected to happen. I knew I had to get out of the car. The Cullens must've heard the noise. Hell, Michigan probably heard the noise. I took a deep breath and got out. I headed up the steps to the front porch and I was about to ring the bell when the front door flew open and I was confronted by a _very_ pissed Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Yikes! Sorry it's been so long. I got a full-time job and I moved so I've had zero freetime. Luckily I do have the story finished in my head. It's just a matter of writing it out. Anyway, thanks for sticking around. Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the books. If I did I'd buy a Corvette ZR1.

* * *

"What are you _doing_ here?" Bella hissed. I instinctively stepped back as her eyes threw daggers at me.

"Hey, I thought we were friends. Can't a friend stop by to visit?"

"I said we could _try_ to be friends. That doesn't give you the right to just _barge_ in-"

I raised my hands in surrender and gave her a placating smile.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You weren't in school again and I was worried."

Bella's eyes softened and she gave a small smile. "That was sweet of you but, as you can see, I'm fine. Didn't I tell you that my family and I were going camping?"

"Yeah, but you're home. So, why weren't you in school?"

For the first time since we'd met, Bella seemed at a loss for words.

"Of course, it is a really nice day," I continued, "I wouldn't wanna be in school either, it's so sunny. Tomorrow's s'posed to be real sunny too." I gave her a significant look, "I wonder if you'll be out then."

Bella was glaring at me again and I felt I should quit but I couldn't stop talking. "I wonder why you aren't out enjoying this sunny day…Maybe you have a skin condition? You are really pale…" Bella's eyebrow twitched and I smiled to myself before barreling on, "It's really weird though because I've been hearin' all these stories about your family and it makes me think-"

"Be quiet!" Bella snarled as she finally found her voice. "You don't know _anything_! And if you had even an ounce of intelligence you would stop speaking right now!"

Our eyes met and I could see she was just as shocked by her outburst as I was.

I stared at her in wonder, "So, it is true." I whispered.

Bella stared imploringly into my eyes, "Edward, please. You have to leave me alone. It's the only way for you to stay safe. You need to comprehend the danger."

"Danger? From you?"

Bella sniffed, "I'd be the least of your problems." Her eyes saddened, "But, yes. From me."

I shook my head stubbornly, "You wouldn't hurt me. You guys just eat animals, right? So what danger am I in?"

Bella stared, "Where did you hear that? Who told you?"

"So, that's true too?"

She sighed, "Yes, it's all true! But Edward, you need to realize that while my family and I don't prey on humans, mistakes can happen and- And I would never forgive myself if I hurt you!" She looked away and hung her head.

"Bella, I don't think you'll hurt me. We've been going to school together, sitting next to each other in Bio. If you were going to hurt me it would've happened already." I stepped closer and moved to put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be too sure." Her voice came out a snarl and my blood ran cold as I stepped back warily. Bella's fists clenched for a few seconds before she raised her head and gave me a weary smile.

"I'm fine. But do you see? At any moment I could tear you apart! You need to forget about me and go back to the rest of your life."

"I don't think I can. Bella, you are all I think about, all I see. I can't leave you alone! I'd go crazy first."

Bella gazed at me in wonder, as if she'd seen me for the first time. "You really mean that," she whispered, so quiet I could barely hear her, "I wonder if…"

Her brow furrowed and I could tell she was thinking so I tried one last time to help change her mind, "Bella, I know this won't be easy but I've never felt this way about anyone before. I get that you're looking out for me, but don't you think this should be my decision too?"

I held out my hand and she reached out tentatively to grasp it. Our fingers brushed and I felt a spark shoot up my arm. Bella yanked her arm away like she'd been bit. My fingers felt warm, which was odd because her skin had been ice cold.

I grinned, "Intense."

She laughed shakily and clasped her hands behind her back. "I think that's it for my self-control today."

"Will I see you again?"

"Well, of course, we go to school together." She gave one of her joking smiles and I shook my head.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Bella sighed and we stared at each other for awhile. She finally glanced down and gave another sigh. "I'm still not sure but-" she looked up at me, "I can't stay away from you either."

* * *

As I pulled out of the Cullen's drive, I couldn't stop grinning, I almost broke into song. I couldn't believe what had just happened. As I headed out towards Jacob's I felt like a weight had been lifted. All the mystery, all the wondering, all the suspense, it was gone. All that was left was Bella. And she wanted to be with me. This beautiful, amazing creature wanted me.

I was still in a daze when I got to Jacob's but I pulled it together as I ran up to his house. He had the door open before I was halfway up the walk and he waved me inside while he went to grab some snacks for us.

I headed to the fridge to grab a Coke when Jacob sniffed the air and gave me a weird look.

"New cologne, man?"

"Huh?"

"I dunno, man, you smell kinda-I can't place it…But it's making my throat burn."

I raised my arm and sniffed. "I can't smell anything."

"He's been at the Cullen's." A gravelly voice came from behind and I turned around to see Jacob's dad in the doorway. I'd met him last time I was over and he'd seemed nice but now he was giving me a dirty look. "That's what you smell, Jacob, the Cullen's scent is all over him."

I looked at Jacob and he rolled his eyes. "Dad, we've been over this already. Just leave 'em alone. They haven't done anything." He grabbed my arm and we headed out to the garage.

"Sorry about that. My dad still believes in those stupid stories." Jacob's eyes were narrowed and I could see he was embarrassed and annoyed.

"Hey, man, no worries." We set to work and I pushed the conversation to less complicated topics. We made some good progress on the engine and I was disappointed when I had to head home.

After dinner with my mom the phone rang. My mom went to grab it while I started to clean up.

"Oh, hello, Jacob. Yes, he's here...Edward? Jacob's on the phone."

I ran over to get the phone and my mom shook her head and laughed. "Honestly, didn't you talk enough today?"

I grinned and took the phone. "Hey, what's up?"

"It's my dad." Jacob's voice was sullen. "He says we can't hang out unless you stop 'associating with those damn Cullens.'"

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. I'd only known Jacob awhile but he was a great friend. I didn't want to lose that. I tried to cheer him up. "Maybe he'll change his mind when he cools down. Maybe-"

"Yeah, maybe. Look, I gotta go but I don't care what my dad says. He can't pick my friends for me. This isn't over." I heard a defiant edge in Jacob's voice. He wasn't pleased at being told what to do.

"Yeah, we'll work it out, man. See ya."

I hung up and headed to my room. I tried to get through my homework but my mind kept jumping around. Then, suddenly, I heard a sharp rap on my window.


End file.
